


I'm Just A Love Letter Away

by Cecil_G_P



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_G_P/pseuds/Cecil_G_P
Summary: What Juno and Peter get up to when they're apart. Taking prompts for this one! Tags and warnings will be updated as I go.





	I'm Just A Love Letter Away

Juno drops Peter off at the spaceport. He hands him his bag and pecks him on the cheek, Peter quickly sets the bag down to catch Juno’s waist with one hand and his chin between the thumb and pointer finger of his other and pulls him into a drawn out kiss. Juno keeps his eyes closed for a moment after and hears Peter sigh, self satisfied, mere centimeters from his face. 

“I’ll miss you, love.” The words are melancholy but when Juno finally looks at him he sees a small smile.

“I’ll be here when you come back. Call me when you can?”

“Of course.” Peter pulls away and picks his bag back up, but before he can turn to leave Juno catches his hand and gives it a squeeze.

“Love you.”

Peter’s face lights up and it’s something adorable. “Love you too.” He gives Juno’s hand a final squeeze and kisses his knuckles before he finally makes his way to the security check in, pulling out his latest fake ID on the way.

Juno gets back into the car and takes a moment to check his pockets. There’s a small note that wasn’t there before and Juno examines the clean edges of the folds. It smells of Peter’s cologne and Juno feels a flush rise in his face. He lifts an edge to open it before thinking better. Peter’s only just left and Juno wants to save the letter for when loneliness strikes. He tucks it back into a pocket he never uses, hoping it’ll provide enough protection to keep it from crumpling.  

**Author's Note:**

> You can chill with me at my tumblr theflatwoodsmonsterisalesbian if u want! Not a single fandom blog or anything like that, just a stream of consciousness.


End file.
